


Deep seas.

by Sabaisme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Marine, Soldiers, World War II, sailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaisme/pseuds/Sabaisme
Summary: This story takes place during World War II.In the early stages or War, the militairy decides to send their best men to the Marine to let them check if there are any Sailor engaging in homosexual activities so they could report them. Of course, things don't go as planned. Wade Wilson volunteered to the job, seeing it as a free card to play. Soldier Steve Rogers did not volunteer but was send off anyway. Their simple mission went real wrong, real fast.





	1. Chapter 1.

Pt 1.

Between the years 1942 and 1944 the military had a great idea. There were rumors about sailors, being homosexuals. They couldn’t have that, it would make them look bad. Or worse, God might turn against them. So they had a brilliant idea to send some of their best and most trusted soldiers, or whoever volunteered themselves up for the program, and make them check whose in and who’s out. 

All human-transport ships were occupied by sailors, who were very busy keeping the ship in order. So now and then the soldiers on land had to be moved from one place to another via the ships, or wounded soldiers would be brought back to land to be nursed to health. But between those transportations, they were pretty much free. They still had to do their jobs, but nobody cared what they did for the rest.  
The higher chiefs explained their plans to smaller group of soldiers, to see if any of them would be willing to take the job. At first they thought it would be a rough search for the mad men who would join them, but they already had enough men who volunteered in the first 3 hours. Maybe that should’ve been a hint, but they saw it dedication. Though, they wouldn’t just send anybody, they needed a few people they could actually rely on. 

So that’s what pretty much happened to Soldier Rogers, or Steve Rogers. He hadn’t agreed to the job, but they made him do it anyway. Steve was sulking as he was being replaced from his team, the one with whom he had fought with side by side from the beginning. But his best friend had taken over his part of team, leadership. Bucky didn’t mind taking over the leader role, but he did mind having to miss his best friend for several months. 

At least Steve wasn’t alone, he thought. There weren’t many people on board that he knew, but he knew some. Well, some being soldier Wilson, or rather said Wade Wilson. They were in the same team and were dealing with the same job, the only difference is that Wilson actually volunteered for it. Steve had asked him why, to which Wade only exclaimed: ‘Are you crazy? A few months relaxing, good food and a warm bed and all we have to do is flirt with some twinks until they confess.’ 

He made it sound so easy, almost too easy. But Steve didn’t want to think about that. The only other guy he knew was soldier Odinson, or as he called himself, Thor. Nobody really knew his real name, so they went along with Thor. Thor was from a different team, but it was a brother team so they knew each other well enough. Steve wasn’t sure if he volunteered or was send.

So the three of them sat together at one of the tables in the cafeteria aboard of the massive ship. The marvelous ship was called: The Avenger. What sounded like a pretty good war ship name, to Steve. He was quietly looking around himself as Wade was mumbling some nonsense to him. There were quite some men here, not a lot but more than he’d expected. Some of them even seemed to be excited to meet the sailors. Steve kind of felt sorry for the sailors, they had no idea what was going on. Just that a few soldiers would be onboard for quite some time until they were ready to go back to their camps. Some of them would lose their careers over this, just because they liked to sleep with other men. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about doing this, but he got his orders and he had always followed them. 

‘’Gentleman, your rooms are ready,’’ A firm voice spoke to them. A somewhat older man, obviously a sailor, made them leave in groups to find their rooms. The ship was filled with small rooms for the wounded and the crew. But since the soldiers were a bit unexpected, they had to clean them. Steve threw his bag on the bed and sat down next to it. He would rather be lying in the dirt with all the other men of the team than be alone in a small room in the middle of the sea. 

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted with a small knock on the door, the person didn’t even wait for Steve to answer for him to come in. The door swung open, softly, to show a young man in the door frame. He was okay looking, Steve guessed. Dark brown hair, with light brown eyes and some facial hair here and there. 

‘’I’m so sorry, I forgot to clean this room,’’ the young man, obviously a sailor, mumbled under his breath. The sailors obviously didn’t like to clean for other soldiers, maybe it made them feel weak or something. Steve looked around himself, the room was so small that he couldn’t fit 3 people in here, but there wasn’t anything very dirty. Maybe it was a bit dusty but nothing more. 

‘’It looks pretty clean to me,’’ he says, feeling a bit awkward as the sailor entered his room. 

‘’It does,’’ the man says as he takes a look at the room himself, ‘’Well, if you keep your pretty mouth shut I won’t have to clean and you can do whatever it was you were doing,’’ Steve gave a tired chuckle to the man, he was a bit funny looking. Maybe a bit cocky, Steve noticed. 

‘’Fine by me,’’ Steve said, meeting the man his eyes. The moment he did, and saw that the man was looking at him with big brown eyes, it hit Steve, he was here for a mission. How horrible and wrong it was, orders are orders. He stood up, close to the man to make it tensed but not too close so it wouldn’t be awkward. 

‘’I’m Steve. Steve Rogers,’’ Steve blurted out, seemingly nervous about all this. He threw his hand up for the sailor to shake it. 

‘’Tony Stark,’’ Tony said, with a confused look on his face. Tony gave Steve a firm hand. ‘’And, I have to go now, gotta make sure the ship is ready to leave,’’ he said, as he slowly walked away from Steve’s room. He had given Steve a strange look, and it made him feel very, very dirty. 

\--

A few room away of Steve’s, a whole other story was going on. Wade Wilson already had thrown his bag in his room, not taking the time to check his room out. He was on the hunt. Wade wasn’t the person who would say no to a little flirting, regardless the gender of whom he’s flirting with. So when they offered him this job, he took it with both hands. What he has seen of the sailors until now, wasn’t all that bad. But none of them were right, they were either too old or too submissive. He knew what he was looking for, just not yet who he was looking for.

He was walking over the upper deck of the ship, most the sailor boys were working here before the ship would move on. He stood back, leaning against a wall, looking around with a smug smile on his face. A few sailors noticed him, but none did more than give him a wave or a small smile. 

After a while of staring at all the goods, he got bored. Wade actually got bored. There wasn’t much he could do onboard the ship, so all he could do was walk around. And so he did, until he found something very interesting. The best ass he’s ever seen. Laying down on the deck floor, struggling to get up with several mops in his arms. Obviously fallen down while trying to carry like ten of them.  
‘’Do you need a hand, gorgeous,’’ Wade said, trying to sound smooth. The kid, had to be eighteen or older to join the navy, looked quite angry at him. 

‘’I can handle myself, thank you very much,’’ He said, while trying to stand up. 

‘’Just offering,’’ Wade said with an unnoticed wink. The boy made an annoyed sound before he squatted down to grab all the fallen mops. Wade saw his chance and grabbed his butt.

In Wade’s head, he thought the boy would respond with a shy giggle before he’d throw himself in his arms. In reality, though, the boy immediately smacked him with a flat hand against his face. Wade wanted to push him back, just to show him he’s not a pushover, but the boy was already walking away from him. As Wade was staring at that great ass in a tight sailor suite walk away, he knew that boy was the one he had been looking for.  
-  
Wade couldn’t get his mind clear of the boy, maybe it was because his hand still burned on his face, or maybe he knew a potential partner when he saw one. He tried to find the boy afterwards, what took quite some time in the end. Only to find him close to Wade’s room, perfect. 

‘’Hi there,’’ Wade said, standing right behind the boy. The boy turned around a bit confused before he saw Wade’s face. 

‘’Oh. You,’’ He said, dryly and obviously irritated. 

‘’Yeah, me,’’ Wade said, obviously oblivious. It was the first time he could have a good look at the boy’s face. He had a soft facial structure, with big brown eyes and messy brown hair underneath his little sailor hat. ‘’Wade Wilson, pleasure to meet you,’’ Wade said, taking a step closer to the boy. 

‘’Nice for you, I have to go’’ The boy said, taking a step back. 

‘’Usually when a person tries to introduce themselves to one another, he gets a name back,’’ Wade said, with a grin on his face, ‘’Just a friendly tip, though.’’

Peter made a troubled noise in the back of his throat. ‘’Peter Parker, but the pleasure is all yours,’’ he said.

‘’Oh, believe me. You will feel the pleasure soon enough,’’ Wade said, a dirty smirk on his face as he leaned back against the wall. Peter’s face immediately went bright red and he even made a choked cough out of surprise. Yeah, Peter was the one. 

‘’Look, I’m not sure what you’re trying to do here, but you can’t do that,’’ Peter said, still blushing but a bit calmer than before. ‘’There’s a policy for this kind of behavior.’’

‘’Sure, sure. Don’t ask, don’t tell. I get that,’’ Wade said, to which Peter physically seemed calmer. ‘’I’m not going to ask anyone, I’m not going to tell anyone,’’ He said. He started to believe in his own words, forgetting that he eventually had to tell on him. Right now, all he could think about was getting Peter in his bed. 

Peter was struggling with keeping a straight face, what really wasn’t necessary as his bright red face already blew his cover. ‘’Listen to me, I’m not gay,’’ Peter said, avoiding eye contact, ‘’So leave me the hell alone,’’ He gave Wade a push against his shoulder, what didn’t really affect Wade. 

Wade made a clacking sound with his tongue. ‘’It’s an offer, nothing more,’’ He said, taking a step back from Peter. ‘’When you make up your mind, come find me,’’ He said, casually walking away from a flustered and frustrated Peter. He would me up his mind, Wade was certain of it. 

 

Pt 2.

The next morning Steve woke up feeling well rested, and he felt very guilty over it. He had a full night of sleep on a soft bed with a real pillow and blanket while his men are sleeping in the dirt. He felt even worse when he was greeted with a plate of warm food, actual food, when he went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Wilson and Odinson were already there, guarding a spot for Steve to sit. The cafeteria was full, everyone was here even the captain and his crew. A few tables were occupied by the soldier, not more than 3 tables and the rest was all crew. Some of the sailors were staring at them, Steve saw them in the corner of his eyes. 

Wade was staring back at some of them, or at least that’s what Steve thought. In reality, Wade was staring at just one of them. And that one sailor knew, had already seen him but tried his best to ignore him.  
Apparently, Steve’s bad mood was notable because Thor immediately spoke up. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ He said, his voice was loud but still sweet sounding. 

‘’It’s nothing, I just miss my team. That’s all,’’ He lied, of course he lied. He hated his mission for several reasons. He had disliked it before, but he couldn’t get the image of Tony’s bright brown eyes out of his head. He could be one of the sailors he’s supposed to betray. The military didn’t see it as betrayal but Steve did. The sailors were in some way soldiers, too. For all he knew, Tony could’ve been in his team.  
Thor shrugged it all off, Steve didn’t know how he was holding up. It was obvious that Wade didn’t have as much problems with this than he should, but as Steve was staring at how Wade was staring at the sailors, he kind of wished he could do that, too. Steve couldn’t even face them without starting to blush. 

-

After breakfast he wanted to go back at his room and sulk for the rest of the day, instead he found himself holding onto the ship’s railing while he was watching over the ocean. He felt small, in a way he actually liked it. Steve always felt small, but this was a very soothing feeling. What he was doing and who he was didn’t matter to the world, he was such a small part. He had felt like a big part of it for quite some time after he won his first battle. People praised him, even wanted his autograph. He didn’t like that kind of attention, never had. 

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft pat on his shoulder. As he turned around to see who was interrupting him, he was greeted by a broad smile from the same sailor that stood in his room yesterday. Tony Stark. ‘’Didn’t mean to scare you, Captain,’’ Tony said, assuming that Steve’s twisted face was because he startled him. 

‘’Oh, I wasn’t- It’s fine,’’ Steve said, struggling for words, ‘’Tony, right?’’ He asked, to seem a bit more casual. He knew his name was Tony. 

‘’Correct, Steve,’’ Tony said, with the same dirty smirk from before. Hearing his own name coming out of Tony’s mouth gave Steve a weird sensation. Steve didn’t know what else to but give him a simple nod. Tony got the hint. ‘’See my friend over there?’’ Tony said, pointing into the direction of a sailor that awkwardly shifted on his feet, ‘’He’s a big fan of what you did and would like an autograph.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Steve said, the news must’ve spread then. He looked at the sailor that seemed too shy to function, it was a good looking man. Steve had to admit. ‘’Sure,’’ Steve said, grabbing the piece of paper and the pen that Tony held out for him. 

‘’Just write his name and a shot message, it’ll make him crazy,’’ Tony said, ‘’His name is Happy, by the way.’’ Steve quirked his eyebrow up to strange name but didn’t say anything. He took Tony’s orders.  
To Happy, thank you for admiring what I did, but it was just a humane thing to do. Yours sincerely, Steve Rogers. 

Tony gave Steve a strange look but thanked him anyway. He walked back to Happy who seemed to actually be a real big fan of Steve. Weird, is all Steve could think about. 

\--

It hadn’t took Wade long before he found his sailor, Peter. The boy was scrubbing the upper deck while the sun shone brightly. Wade liked what he was saw. It didn’t even take Peter 5 minutes to find Wade staring at him. He dropped his shoulders, what seemed to be out of defeat. He walked over to where Wade was standing. Wade, of course, started to grin. 

‘’I’m begging you,’’ Peter said, ‘’Please, please, please, leave me alone,’’ 

‘’Aw, come one, Baby Boy,’’ Wade said, still grinning, ‘’And here I thought you were already getting used to me,’’ Wade practically purred. 

Peter shook his head and gave as an answer a deep sigh. ‘’Look, I have to get back to work,’’ Peter said, biting his lip for a mere second, ‘’I’ll see you tonight,’’ Peter almost walked away but stopped himself to add ‘’Maybe,’’ to it. 

Wade started to grin even wider. ‘’I’ll see you, tonight,’’ And with a wave he walked away. Peter knew he was screwed. 

-

Later that night, right after dinner, Wade waited in front of his room. He had been staring at Peter through dinner, he even knew that Peter was ignoring him on purpose. 

It took Peter a while before he came, tough. But Wade didn’t mind it all too much, he was glad that Peter showed up. ‘’I didn’t want to come,’’ Peter mumbled, ‘’So don’t mess with me, I’m not in the mood.’’ There were so many dirty jokes Wade had wanted to make, but he didn’t.

‘’Don’t worry ‘bout it, you still came, though,’’ Wade said, trying his best not to think anything sexual about what he just said. 

Peter sighed, that was really his thing apparently. ‘’Can we go inside your room? I don’t want to be seen with you,’’ Peter said. It sounded harder than he wanted it to be, he didn’t even mean it in the way Wade must’ve thought. He gave him a sad look. Peter just didn’t want to get caught, he didn’t even know what he was going to be caught with but somehow hanging around with Wade made him feel like he was doing something bad. 

They entered Wade’s room without another word. For a while, Peter awkwardly sat down on the bed while Wade leaned against a wall. ‘’So,’’ Peter said, trying to break the silence, ‘’How’s war out there?’’ Wade gave Peter a confused look but still answered. 

‘’Horrible,’’ Wade said, being nothing but honest, ‘’But we’ll survive it,’’ At this point Wade wasn’t sure who we was. It might be just him. ‘’It’s nicer here.’’

‘’I imagine,’’ Peter said, and for a while he looked a bit troubled, ‘’Have you killed or seen someone being killed?’’ Peter asked. Wade was a bit taken aback by his question. This was the first time he understood that Peter was young, really young. Not because of his age, but because of the things he has seen or hasn’t seen. He was pure and innocent. 

‘’Both,’’ Wade said, without having any emotions with it. Peter’s face looked a bit troubled by the answer, though. ‘’Look, in war people just die or else it wouldn’t be a war,’’ Wade said, feeling a bit angry but not so much at Peter. Peter nodded at him. 

‘’Have you been hurt or wounded while at land?’’ Peter asked, he tried not to look at Wade’s face. But only because there were some obvious scars there. 

‘’Multiple times, I have scars on every limb,’’ Wade said, with a short laugh that was either insanity or cruelty, ‘’The latest ones are from being stabbed in stomach,’’ Wade said, seeming almost proud. It did caught Peter’s attention. 

‘’Stabbed?’’ He asked, in disbelieve. 

‘’In the heat of a fight my enemy lost his weapon so stabbed me with a stupid pocket knife, three times to be clear,’’ Wade said, lifting up his shirt to show Peter three little scars on his stomach. ‘’But I got my revenge.’’ 

Peter didn’t take his eyes off of Wade, but he did slowly stand up. Walking over to Wade to lay his hands against the scars. Wade swallowed loudly. Peter couldn’t deny that he liked what he saw. Wade was strong build, very muscled. He was the definition of being manly. With short shaven blonde hair and broad shoulders. But he held something sweet and caring in his eyes. Peter had to look at his eyes, only to see them staring at him. Wide eyes, almost in shock. So Peter leant in to kiss him, just a brief touch of lips. 

When he broke it again, Wade still looked the same at him. ‘’It’s okay,’’ Peter told him, ‘’You were right,’’ And with that he locked their lips again, but this time Wade understood what was happening and reacted to it. The kiss was slow and pure. Until Peter felt a desire for me, so he opened his mouth and let Wade take control over the kiss. They started to go faster and with more lust. Using tongue and sucking each other’s lips until they were bruised. Peter threw one leg around Wade’s hip and Wade grabbed his leg to give him some structure. 

They kept going on for a while until both of them started to need more air. So they were sitting on Wade’s bed, not saying a word. Peter held Wade’s hand and traced some of the scars on it. Peter was smiling and Wade was staring at him. 

Peter was so innocent, so sweet. And Wade had to report him. Whenever he had a fight on the inside with himself, it seemed as if two other voices were talking to him. One screaming that this going to give him an upgrade if he reported Peter while the other scolded at Wade for using someone that pure. Wade himself was quiet for a while in his head, until he made a decision. 

Wade leaned onto Peter again, giving him soft kissed on his neck and jaw. Peter started to giggle, throwing his arms around Wade. Yeah, Wade had made a decision.  
He was going to treasure Peter, he will keep him save no matter what. The stupid mission can go fuck itself. He will save Peter. 

Pt. 3

‘’Good morning, Captain Roger,’’ A familiar voice sang into Steve’s ears. Steve looked up at the pair of brown looking down upon him as he sat on the kitchen floor at 5 AM. He was having a rough night. 

‘’Hi,’’ Steve said with a muffled and very hoarse voice. He probably looked like a mess, but in all honesty that’s how he had been feeling for days now. ‘’Why are you awake?’’ Steve asked, as he was very aware of how early it had been in the morning. 

Tony gave a short muffled laugh. ‘’Let’s just say I’m not a very good sleeper,’’ He explained, ‘’Is it now my turn to ask you why you are still awake?’’ Tony slowly sat down in front of Steve, keeping a sharp eye on him. Tony didn’t look very worried, Steve could really appreciate that. 

‘’I’m not sure, perhaps the war finally caught up with me. Perhaps I’m not used to sleeping alone in a soft bed,’’ Steve explained, already sounding a bit less hoarse. Tony nodded at him, as if he already knew Steve better than he could. 

‘’Y’know, my father is a big fan of you,’’ Tony said, trying to change the subject to enlighten Steve’s mood. ‘’The last few months before I left, he couldn’t shut up about how amazing Captain Rogers was. He even called you ‘Captain America’ on several occasions.’’ 

That made Steve laugh a bit, you could even spot a slight smirk on his face. But not because he was proud or anything, more because it seemed so idiotic to him to idolize another human being for doing something as inhumane as he did. He had killed people to win a battle, that didn’t sound heroic to him at all. ‘’I’m not a hero, Tony,’’ Steve said, as if he was speaking to an old friend. Or perhaps something else. In fact, Tony, did not feel like an old friend but more like something deeper but less pure. He couldn’t lay his finger on it, or maybe he didn’t want to. Not yet. 

‘’I’m with you on that, how horrible it is for me to say, but war doesn’t create heroes. It only defeats villains,’’ Tony said, showing little to no emotion, ‘’A true hero tries to make a difference or at least tries to save a life, how corrupt it might have been.’’ 

For a while it was quiet, but still comfortable. ‘’Why are you here?’’ Steve asked. A question Tony had seen coming for a while now, but he didn’t expect it to have been asked by Steve Rogers. 

‘’If anyone else would’ve asked me, Captain, I would’ve said because I want to serve our country,’’ Tony said, breaking eye contact for the first time, ‘’But the truth is that I wanted to get away for a while before I would take over the family business. I thought this would be my only chance.’’ And there it was, Steve thought, a man with a wall that was slowly being destroyed. Steve had seen it before, most of his soldiers broke down in front of him. But Tony was no soldier, he was a young man trying to escape something much darker. If only Steve knew what. 

‘’Your surname sounded familiar,’’ Steve said, ‘’At first I didn’t know where I had heard it before. I remember it now.’’ Tony looked at Steve with dark eyes, only to hide the fear. Steve looked right through Tony. ‘’Every time I shot down another Jap, I would look at the logo on my gun, Stark Industry.’’ Tony didn’t move, he didn’t speak and overall seemed empty. He wasn’t the playfull young man Steve had meet the first day. 

‘’What? Was that it?’’ Tony asked, raising his voice. ‘’It’s all so easy for you to judge me, isn’t it?’’ He said, as he slowly stood up from where he has sat. ‘’I helped building the guns and weapons that have killed thousands and thousands of lives.’’ 

Steve stayed calm, even if he’d rather fight back. But as a Captain and a leader from a team, he knew when the keep his mouth shut. He lazily pushed himself up, grabbed one of Tony’s wrists and tried to shush him down. Perhaps it was time to open his mouth, but without words. 

He slowly pressed his lips to Tony’s. Closing his eyes, not moving at all. This was Steve’s first kiss. Tony, who had kissed before, was shocked. But went along with everything. He closed his eyes and started to move, guiding Steve. It started slow, maybe even a bit sloppy. But after a while lust came into the kiss, Steve wanted more and Tony wanted to give more. So one moment Steve was having his first kiss, the other moment he was pressing Tony against the counter of the kitchen as he was sucking at his neck. 

The kissing went on for a while before Tony pulled away, he was looking flustered and annoyed. ‘’I think it’s time to stop, since the morning group can come in any second to make breakfast,’’ Tony said, only a bit annoyed as they had to stop now. Steve nodded, blushing so hard that it felt like his face was going to melt. 

Steve Rogers just had his first kiss, with another man. And he would love to tell himself that this was a kiss because he missed the attention of a female, but the truth was that he never had that kind of attention before and there was another detail that showed him that he had really enjoyed his time with Tony. He was rock hard. 

-

The rest of the day went like nothing really happened, but with one small change. So now and then Tony would glare at him from his working position and Steve had to leave the room because he either got memories of the morning, or he would blush so hard that people might notice something between the two of them.  
Still, neither of them were complaining. 

\--

It wasn’t until the evening that Wade and Peter could see each other again. Wade was sitting on his bed with a letter in his hands when Peter knocked on the door. He didn’t wait for an answer as he knew that Wade would be inside. 

‘’Hi,’’ Peter said, with an awkward hand wave as he stood in front of Wade’s bed. He was literally waiting for Wade to give him permission to sit next to him. Which Wade gave with a loud pat on the spot next to him on the bed. ‘’Am I disturbing you?’’ Peter asked, looking directly at the letter in Wade’s hands. ‘’I can leave if you want to.’’ 

‘’Nahh, Baby boy, it’s a happy sad letter,’’ Wade said, only confusing Peter more. 

‘’What’s a happy sad letter?’’ Peter asked after a few seconds of Wade not trying to explain it.

‘’Well, a happy letter with a sad meaning, dummy. Like, for example, getting to hear that you’re a father with a healthy baby but the mother died during child birth,’’ Wade said, looking at Peter’s sad confused face. ‘’Or as in mine. It’s a dead pool,’’ Wade said, ‘’Guess I just won.’’ 

Peter knew what a dead pool was. Lot off men did it before they went into war. You would put all the money you had into a jar with the rest of the people who joined the dead pool. And for those who came back, they would get the jar of money. So if everybody came back, they would all get their money back. Or as in Wade’s situation, he just won a lot of money over the death of his friends. 

‘’Would be a shame if I died on my next mission and the jar would stay hidden in its spot,’’ Wade said, as if that was the only bad thing that came to mind. Peter gave him a troubled look, but it matched the troubled look on Wade’s face. 

‘’Maybe this is a sign for you that you will survive this war,’’ Peter said, trying to give some light to the dark tension that he was feeling. 

‘’Never in my life would I have thought I would come home, alive and well, from fighting in a war,’’ Wade said, a bit dreamy. Peter thought he said this because the war had been so horrible. But Wade had other intensions. His master plan to die while fighting so that people would think of him as a hero. But if there had been no war, he would’ve killed himself without the honor of it. Wade had been joining all the suicide mission he could, but until now he had won all of them. It’s like he couldn’t die, no matter how hard he tried. 

‘’Wade, I want you to promise me something,’’ Peter said slowly, grabbing Wade’s head to turn it towards his, ‘’Please be safe, I need you to be safe.’’ The words had stung more than they were meant to. ‘’When the war is over, I want to know that you survived, it might only be a postcard or letter maybe even by a visit or a kiss but I need you to do that, please.’’ 

Wade didn’t answer, he wasn’t ready. He let his hand brush through Peter’s hair. ‘’Baby boy, you’re too young, too innocent to be affected by the war and all its horror,’’ Wade said, making sure that Peter understood him. But Peter didn’t and Wade wasn’t going to tell him that Wade himself was one of the horror war brought with itself. ‘’I will make sure nobody will ever hurt you, not even me.’’ Was what he said instead. 

‘’Don’t think of me as something that naïve, I’m not pure and my innocence was taken away like it took away my uncle,’’ Peter said, rising from his spot but only to move towards Wade’s lap. His words had a sudden power in it, that made Wade understand that he’d better shut it. 

‘’Am I about to deflower your rose?’’ Wade asked, with a goofy smile that brought him a blush from Peter. 

‘’I can’t believe you just said that,’’ Peter said, ‘’But yes.’’ 

That made Wade’s smile grow bigger and bigger. 

 

Pt. 4  
At the latest hour of night, all that was heard were soft longing moans full of lust. The room smelled like sweat and maybe something more. Wade grabbed a small jar that was filled with Vaseline. It was given to every soldier to put on their lips when they started to chap. Wade’s lips were so chapped that nothing could ever heal them again. So he used his Vaseline for the better use. He smeared it all over his cock, what earned him some confused glares from Peter. 

‘’What are you doing?’’ Peter asked, doing his best to hide how nervous he was getting. But also how turned on he was. 

‘’Believe me, Baby boy, this is for the best,’’ Wade said, giving himself a few strokes. Peter nodded at him, laid back his head to relax a bit more. But he couldn’t help making the strangest noises as he felt Wade’s greasy fingers, from the Vaseline, inside him. Peter knew immediately that Wade had to know very well how it all worked, what also upset him a bit to think about, but he let Wade teach him the ways of it all. 

‘’Never been touched like this before,’’ Peter said, after a while of awkward moans and breathing. Wade started to grin. 

‘’Not even by a girly?’’ Wade asked a bit warry, he was concentrated on something else. He shoved in another finger as Peter was about to speak up again. Peter didn’t try to speak again after that, thinking the answer might be clear. He was also concentrated on something else. The pleasure, the pain and the wrong but so right feelings he got written all over his body. 

‘’I’m going to pop your cherry now, do you think you’re ready?’’ Wade asked, grinning from ear to ear as he positioned himself between Peter’s legs. Wade really wanted Peter’s first time to be in missionary position. Peter gave Wade one long look, biting his lips, before nodding at him. God, he felt dirty. God, he felt horny. 

Wade slid halfway in, and waited for Peter to get used to the feeling. It was pain mixed with the ecstasy of being horny. After a few, long, seconds, Wade went further in. He earned a scream from Peter, but not one out of pain. 

‘’Wait- wait,’’ Peter almost screamed in panic, ‘’You are clean right?’’ 

Wade gave him a pained look, but more for a laugh than for being serious. He knew this was a serious matter. ‘’Don’t you worry about a thing, I’m as clean as a virgin.’’ That gave Peter a more relaxed look as he laid back down. He nodded for them to go on. 

So Wade started to move. He began very slow, leaning over Peter so that all the beautiful sounds that came out of the beautiful boy were directly going to his ears. It made him want to go faster. And after a while, he did. But only because Peter started to beg for it. He slid himself out, only to come back in harder. That earned him some more screams, they were even louder this time. 

Peter started to beg for more, for Wade to go faster and even for Wade to cum inside of him. He wanted it all. But he asked it in such an innocent way that Wade almost quit for Peter to still have half of his virginity, because that’s how it worked, right? Still, he wasn’t going to deny Peter’s begging and gave him all he wanted. That was, until Peter came done and Wade felt the pressure to finish. With one more time slamming into Peter’s prostate, he came. 

-

Later on that evening, they were pressed to each other in a hug Wade never had before. Peter wouldn’t leave his bed, not that Wade would want that anyway. But most of the time, the people he slept with left the second they were done. 

Now he laid there, with Peter sleeping in his arms. The only thing Wade could think about was why he even met Peter. Of course, the mission. He wasn’t going to sell Peter out, he already promised that. He would go back in a week, just like the rest of them, and tell them that there aren’t any homosexuals on board. Or maybe the other soldier found some of them and he just didn’t. He hoped the other soldier hadn’t found any gay sailors. He started to feel something he never had felt before, remorse. 

\--

The morning came, and Steve actually felt good about waking up. He dressed himself, maybe gave himself a few more seconds in the mirror to make sure that his hair was looking perfectly fine. Of course, that had nothing to do with Stark. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, though. Steve had had his first kiss, with a another man. That seemed so unreal, still, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wanted to see him again, rather now than later. 

He was let into the hall, even if he was too early. He didn’t mind that one bit, though. He could look over at the kitchen where he saw Stark and some other sailors working hard. So now and then he was greeted by a smirk or a grin coming from Tony. 

It wasn’t until the late afternoon that he saw Tony again, and finally, he was alone. Tony was just roughly throwing some brooms in the cleaning closet when Steve awkwardly approached him. In Steve’s mind, as he had been practicing all day, he would smoothly walk up to Tony and lead him to his room where they could talk and feel a bit more free. Somehow Steve really needed the feeling of freedom. Sadly enough, Steve’s attempt was awkward in the end. 

‘’Hey,’’ he said a bit too softly for Tony to hear, so he poked him on the shoulder. Tony, who seemed a bit worn out, was so surprised by the sudden touch that he yelped. And since Tony is so cool, he need to get Steve back by pushing against his shoulder, without any good intensions. 

‘’No need to sneak up on me,’’ Tony snarled a bit. Steve didn’t really know or understand what was happening, so he threw his arms in the air. 

‘’Wasn’t sneaking, I promise,’’ Steve said, lowering his arms. Tony seemed to be a lot calmer now, he might even show some regret. ‘’Look,’’ Steve started, ‘’Can we talk?’’

‘’Sure,’’ Tony said, shrugging, ‘’Go ahead. Talk.’’ 

Steve was taken a bit aback by that. ‘’Sometimes in life,’’ Steve started, clearly not knowing what he’s about to say, ‘’You might meet someone to which you think: ‘Hey that person is the perfect partner… For dancing!’ but, I never saw myself finding that person, well you know.’’ 

It took Tony a few seconds what Steve was trying to tell. ‘’This is a gay thing, isn’t it?’’ Tony asked, sighing as if annoyed.

‘’Well, yes and no.’’ Steve answered, truthfully. 

‘’Look, Rogers, we can forget that the little incident even happened, if you’d like. I don’t care,’’ Tony said, which kind of hit Steve in the gut. Tony didn’t even care, but Steve cared so much. ‘’This happened so many times, believe me, I get over it faster than you might think,’’ Tony went on, as Steve stayed silent. For a few seconds both of them quietly looked at each other before Tony couldn’t take it anymore. ‘’You know what, forget this. Bye Steve,’’ Tony said, as he walked away. Leaving Steve behind, with a mess of a broom closet. 

-

Steve was a brave and selfless person, when it came to combat. Right now, he was hiding in his room. He didn’t have any experience on this kind of problems, so all he did was sit on his bed with his back against the wall. Just thinking. Tony opened something inside of him, some kind of feeling. It wasn’t that Steve never noticed the feeling, but until now never let himself feel it. Embrace it. Only Tony could’ve done that.  
It was now or never. 

Steve, after a few minutes of convincing himself, went up to Tony. Wasn’t even hard to find him, either. The guy was working, as usual, angrily mopping the floor.  
‘’Tony?’’ Steve asked, so Tony would turn around. Tony ignored him and went on with his work. 

‘’Tony, we need to talk,’’ Steve, asking again, turned him slowly around. Tony led him. 

‘’Okay, talk,’’ Tony said, hiding his emotions with a sarcastic grin. Steve saw right through it. ‘’Truth only,’’

Truth only, time to be a man, Steve. ‘’Tony, I’m here for a reason. A really bad one,’’ Steve said, trying to convince himself to go on, ‘’ and I’d understand if you never would like to see me again but something has changed.’’ Tony just glared at him and nodded for him to go on. ‘’The military send some soldiers onboard to see who’s-‘’ Steve swallowed, ‘’Y’know, who’s gay and all. And we are supposed to report them.’’ Steve finally knew how bad everything was. ‘’I didn’t do this out of free will nor will I report you.’’ 

A few tense seconds went over and Tony hit Steve in the face, full fist and all. ‘’Stay away from me, I’m serious. I don’t ever want to see you again.’’ Tony said, walking away. He left Steve with a bloody lip and a broken gut. 

\--

The night was soon back and just as Wade expected, that brought Peter along. In just a few seconds after the first knock they were laying down in bed again. Just cuddling each other, embracing.  
Wade is not brave, but he has to be now.

So he told Peter, everything. And promised to protect him. Peter, at first, was mad and cried but forgave him. 

Is that really what happened, Wade? Or is that just the ending we’re going with?

I suppose it is.


	2. Chapter 2.

It’s months later when Wade finally arrives home, not that he ever really had a home. Luckily he had friends, who let him live with them until he got his feet on the ground. But to be completely honest, Wade would never get his feet on the ground. He has been such a downer since he came back from the War. Everyone around him thinks it must be the aftershock of what a war can do to you. Nobody knew that Wade had fallen in love in a short amount of time, on a boat. 

The nights seemed emptier, the days seemed longer. He couldn’t get past the feeling that he was having in his heart. 

Everywhere around him, on the streets, people were partying. The War was over, peace has returned. It should have felt so good, but for what use? Wade kept on walking.

It was one big chaos, so it surprised Wade when he heard even more screams. The sailor boys have returned, and are very popular amongst the ladies. Wade himself, walking around in his uniform, got some attention, too. But nothing like the sailor boys have gotten. They were walking with a big group, all together. On front, you had Tony Stark. Such a scandal when he became a sailor, all the newspapers spoke about him. Wade kind of knew him from the whole boat experience. He let the sailor boys go. They reminded him too much. And maybe Peter was there to, somewhere hidden behind the others. Wade didn’t want to look. 

-

Along the roads, far behind the crowd, Peter was stumbling on. He wasn’t the only sad soul out there. He was wearing his glasses, that he wasn’t really aloud to in the army. Still, he wore his sailor uniform. Maybe not as proud as Tony Stark was wearing it, but still pretty proud. Some of the ladies out there even seemed to have a slight interest in Peter. 

Suddenly Peter stopped with walking. He thought he had seen Wade, but that couldn’t be so, could it? How big is the chance that Wade Wilson also lives in New York? It’s impossible. Still, he looks so much like him, though. Peter felt very confused. Even if it was Wade, should he still be mad? Or walk to him, maybe say hi? Wade was already walking away. 

‘’Come on, Parker,’’ Peter told himself, giving him some courage. He would walk straight up to him, and if it really is Wade, he’d see what his reaction to Wade would be. 

Peter took a small sprint and caught up with him in no time. It really was Wade. Peter grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Wade looked confused, then scared, and then again confused. 

Wade started to mumble something but Peter talked right through him. 

‘’You really hurt me back there. So I have one question for you,’’ Peter said, looking steady, ‘’did all that mean anything to you?’’ There was hope in his voice, and Peter hated himself for it. 

Wade, obviously taken aback, was quiet for the longest part. ‘’It meant a lot, actually,’’ Wade said, looking even sadder then he did before. 

‘’Do you mean it?’’ Peter asked, as calm as he could be in the massive, loud crowd that they were in. Wade seemed to struggle with talking, and Peter spotted even more scars on his face. Peter started to hope too much, he wanted too much. 

‘’I do, but you don’t have to forgive me,’’ Wade said, so soft Peter nearly heard it. Time seemed to stop, the world started to turn around just the two of them. Peter stood on his toes, grabbing the back of Wade’s neck. Wade immediately grabbed him by the waist so that Peter wouldn’t fall. A second of strange looks went over and they kissed. 

Nobody would even notice them in the crowd. Not that it was even about them. This was Peter and Wade’s time now. Behind them, people started to kiss each other. As if they started a chain reaction. They unlocked their lips and looked at each other. That was the beginning. The real one. 

\--

Tony Stark had everything in his control, he partied a full week long before he started to live again. But while doing that, something else came with it. His feelings. He, as promised to his dad, started to work for their family’s company. Entire days he would invent, and build everything that came to mind. He would do this more as a distraction, after a while. 

He had his own apartment, where he’d be alone in every night he came back from work. And as he came home, his sadness returned. He didn’t dare to admit it tough. But Tony Stark had fallen in love, and his heart had been destroyed. So you can imagine how he must’ve felt when he received a post-card with a simple text on it:

I miss you.  
-Steve Rogers.  
Tony felt anger, but also something else. The liar, the prick. Steve had been the one that tried to ‘out’ him to the military. Tony should feel nothing but disgust for him. But he couldn’t throw away the card. He just couldn’t. He could, in fact, drink until he forgot the card. 

After the first card, more started to come. How did this guy even know where Tony lived? Tony must’ve told him once. He regretted that now. This went on for a whole month.

The last card of the month, though, had a phone number on it. After that one, no card came anymore. It took Tony a week of self-hate before he had the courage to grab the phone. 

So there he was hanging against his wall, nervously twisting the cord between his finger as the phone started to ring. Tony still couldn’t believe how much one person in such a short could’ve affected him. He felt like he was falling in love for the first time. 

‘’Hello?’’ Steve’s voice sounded on the other end. Shit, Tony didn’t know what to say. ‘’Tony, is that you?’’ Shit, shit, shit. 

‘’Yeah,’’ Tony said, finally. ‘’It’s me.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i made a different ending lol.   
> OPEN ENDING
> 
> P.S. Do you have the perfect storyline and a couple that would totally fit with it? Let me know on my tumblr: @Sabaisme.tumblr.com and maybe i'll write it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending, but it felt right to me.
> 
> This work belongs to my new series 'Things I dreamed that I will write about.' All couples are different, though.  
> Also, this was very experimental for me, since i've never wrote a sexual kind of scene. I'm following a writing class, so i'd like some realistic feedback and maybe some critisism. Also, please note that English is not my first language, so any grammar mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> P.S. Do you have the perfect storyline and a couple that would totally fit with it? Let me know on my tumblr: @Sabaisme.tumblr.com and maybe i'll write it for you. 
> 
> Also, would you guys like a second chapter on this work? Maybe better things can happen, maybe worse.


End file.
